


Balconies

by fuyutu



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyutu/pseuds/fuyutu
Summary: There's a cat that appears from time to time on Taekwoon's balcony.





	Balconies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a struggle for me to finish, I had a lot of stuff happen to me this last month and the end result wasn't quite what I originally envisioned but I still like it lots. I hope you do too.

Taekwoon still remembers the first time he saw her.  
  
It hadn't been a good day. He'd overslept and couldn't go to his favorite cafe, having to settle for the instant coffee vending machine in the lounge. And in his rush it he'd also forgotten his class assignment in his room.  
  
When he gets back to his room later Taekwoon flops onto his bed and lets out a whine. His paper sitting mockingly on his nightstand, much good that does him now. Crumpling the paper Taekwoon groans and tries to bury himself into his bed, that's when he hears it. A quiet tapping coming from his balcony.  
  
He takes a cautionary step to the balcony door but doesn't see anything at first, he steps outside and hears a rustle and the he sees her.  
  
Green eyes shining in the night, flowing black hair in the wind as a lithe body flies through the air....heading right to his face.  
  
“GAH!”  
  
“Meeow”  
  
Taekwoon falls back and lands on his back, a cat sitting neatly on his chest.  
  
“Miki!” Taekwoon hears a panicked voiced and sits up, arms naturally coming to cradle the cat when he sees _him_.  
  
Dark eyes shining as bright the moonlight, sunkissed tan skin, and long lithe neck that cranes over his way.  
  
“I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! Miki! You know you shouldn't go over the wall.”  
  
“Rowr” And then the cat is jumping out of Taekwoon's arms back to the neighboring balcony.  
  
“Miki! That's dangerous!”  
  
“Meow” The cat replies (Taekwoon imagines almost cheekily)  
  
Miki's owner throws a cute “huff” Miki's way and then leans over the balcony and turns his way. Taekwoon's breath catches.  
  
“Oi! Are you okay? I'm sorry about Miki, she's a good girl really. She's just a bit stir crazy with the move that's all. Did she break anything over there?”  
  
Taekwoon stays frozen, still just looking at the other man, who's face starts morphing into one of concern.  
  
“Are you hurt? Should I call for an ambulance?”  
  
Finally Taekwoon breaks out of his trance, “N-no! I'm fine. I was just a bit startled that's all. And nothing is broken over here either.”  
  
“Oh. Okay, that's good.” Then a smile blooms on his face and Taekwoon is struck breathless. “Let me introduce myself. I'm Cha Hakyeon, just moved in this week. Looks like I'm your new neighbor.”  
  
“Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.”  
  
“Pleased to meet you Jung Taekwoon. I hope we get along well.”  
  
~~~  
  
After that, Taekwoon finds Miki out on his balcony more often than not, despite Hakyeon's repeated warnings to her not to jump the balconies. Taekwoon doesn't mind, he likes petting and playing with the cat, even starts keeping some treats on hand. It's also a plus that Hakyeon tends to come out shortly after Miki does and talks to him.  
  
  
“Only one!” Hakyeon tells him firmly when he finds out Taekwoon has cat treats for Miki, “She's already too spoiled as it is.”  
  
As it turns out, Hakyeon goes to his college and started working part-time at his favorite cafe. They were in different departments and therefore didn't run into each other much, or well didn't used to in any case.

 

Taekwoon learns that Miki is a black Siberian cat. And that Hakyeon is taking teacher's education courses, wanting to become a teacher himself.

 

Hakyeon starts walking with him to school on the days their classes overlap. And usually even on the days they don't Taekwoon can usually find Hakyeon in the cafe.  
  


~~~

 

“Hyung’s off today.” Taekwoon hears as he scans the counter when he walks into Starlight Cafe.

 

His face flushes, “I'm not looking for him.”

 

Hongbin, today’s barista, just side eyes him and smirks. “Ri-ight."

 

“I'm not. I’ve been a regular here before Hakyeon started working here y’know.”

 

“Yes, I know. A regular that stopped by every morning and every evening they had classes. That only stopped in and out quickly to grab their coffee. That after Hyung started working started coming in everyday, started sitting in eating desserts with the coffee chatting or waiting for hyung to get off work so you two can walk home together.

A regular that after Hyung expressed his concerns started ordering strawberry drinks to drink less coffee. But, yeah, you didn't come here on a Wednesday in the middle of the day between classes to look for Hakyeon-hyung at all.

 

Oh, here’s your strawberry latte."

 

Taekwoon begrudgingly takes the drink he didn't even need to order and pouts, “Shut up.”

 

He leaves the cafe to the sound of Hongbin’s laugh.

 

Later that evening when he goes home, Miki is sitting quietly, waiting for him at his balcony door. She purrs and twines between his legs when he goes outside.

 

~~~

 

Things go to a head one late autumn night when Taekwoon gets home a bit later than usual.

 

Wonshik had managed to convince him to go out to a Halloween event despite his hesitance.

 

And by the time Taekwoon gets home the moon is up high. But even in his tipsy tired state Taekwoon is still aware enough to hear a rustle out his balcony door.

 

“Miki? It's not good, Hakyeon will -”

 

Taekwoon pauses mid-sentence as he opens the balcony door. Instead of the usual black Siberian his eye come upon the sleeping figure of a whole different cat. Arms covered in black wool gloves, long fluffy tail pinned to the back of his pants, a pair of cat ears pinned cutely askew in his hair, and some whiskers drawn cutely on his cheeks.

 

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon calls out and bends down to shake his arm.

 

“mmm"

 

“Hakyeon, wake up.” he shakes a bit harder.

 

Hakyeon blinks bleary eyes at him and grins. “Taekwoooonie” then latches onto his neck.

 

Taekwoon smells the alcohol on the other man’s breath.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“Hi Taaekwoonie. Jaehwannnie and Binniie came over for Halloweeeen. We watched scary movies. Was gonna ask you but you weren't hoooome.”

 

Taekwoon nods and helps Hakyeon stumble into his apartment, vaguely noticing Miki dashing inside as well, then asks, “What’re ya doing on the balcony? How did you get there?”

 

Hakyeon buries into his chest, “Climbed over"

 

“HAKYEON! Do you know how dangerous that is?!”

 

He gasps as Hakyeon suddenly looks up with wide, glistening eyes. “Jaehwanie and Hongbinnie went home and left me all alone. It was scary, but I know you're place is safe. Nothing will follow me here.”

 

Taekwoon sighs, “Fine, it's too late for this. Sleep here tonight.”

 

Heading to grab his spare blanket and pillow Taekwoon pauses as Hakyeon plops down on his bed.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?”

 

“It’s scary alone, please stay with me tonight.”

 

Taekwoon gulps as he looks at Hakyeon. Wide glistening eyes, pouty trembling lips, still clad in his cat boy outfit sitting on his bed asking him to join him. His face heats up and he coughs breathlessly.

 

“Pleeease Taekwoon.”

 

His body moves on its it's own and Taekwoon finds himself lying in bed Hakyeon curled around one of his arms.

 

“Thank you Woonie. Knew you’d feel the safest. You're my favoritest person...mmrmrm..zzz”

 

Taekwoon just lets out a quiet “Mm”

 

~*~

 

It’s early morning when Taekwoon’s eyes snap open, the sun barely rising. His head thumping and arm numb Taekwoon turns to look at the still sleeping Hakyeon. One of the cat ears had fallen off in the night and the other loosely hanging lopsidedly on his head.

 

// _...so, not a dream..._ //

 

Taekwoon moves to unclip the remaining car ear and Hakyeon stirs at the hand in his hair. His eyes blink open confused for a few moments before focusing on Taekwoon’s face. Then widen in shock as Hakyeon squeaks and turns over burying himself into Taekwoon's pillow and blankets, mortified.

 

“Hakyeon?”

 

The pile of blankets trembles and Taekwoon just barely makes out a quiet, “I’m sorry.”

 

He reaches out and places a hand atop the blankets.

 

“Hakyeon" he calls out quietly

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You must think I'm weird. Climbing into your balcony, clinging onto you all night, con-confessing to you. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.”

 

A ripple of shock runs through Taekwoon as he focuses on one word // _confess_ //

 

He palms quickly at the bundle until he can see Hakyeon.

 

“Hakyeon, Hakyeon. I'm not upset, I'd never be upset with you. But tell me, please. What confession?”  
  


“Hmm?” Hakyeon blinks up at him, “You-you didn't hear? Then - then never mind. I didn't say anything.”

 

Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon for moment, his face flushed, worried brows, averted teary eyes, quivering lips and comes to a decision. He nods and brings his hands to Hakyeon's face.

 

“Hakyeon, look at me.” and only when Hakyeon turned his way did he continue, “I’ll never be upset that you depended on me. In fact it made me quite happy. And I want you to know...that I like you.”

 

Hakyeon's eyes widen and Taekwoon continues, “I would really like it if you went out on a date with me. So? How ‘bout it?”

 

Still a bit in disbelief Hakyeon just nods his head.

 

Taekwoon leans in close, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Hakyeon nods his head more fervently and Taekwoon chuckles before leaning in the rest of the way pressing a gentle kiss to Hakyeon’s lips. They spend a few moments exchanging kisses, Hakyeon gradually leaning back with Taekwoon leaning over him on the bed when suddenly- “MEOW" Miki jumps onto the bed between them and begins rubbing her head alternately against both their chests.

 

“Miki!” they both exclaim then simultaneously break out into chuckles.

 

“It’s her breakfast time. We should be getting up too.”

 

Taekwoon nods and allows Hakyeon to get up first to head to the bathroom. But as he stands up Hakyeon notices for the first time the tail still pinned to his pants and rushes to the mirror.

 

“AAH! I still have the cat makeup on! I'm so embarrassed.”

 

Taekwoon walks over, “Why? I think you make a cute kitten.” he says softly then pats Hakyeon's head, rubbing just behind Hakyeon’s ear like he does a cat.

 

Leaning against that hand just a bit Hakyeon peeks up at Taekwoon. “Really?”

 

A smile breaks out on Taekwoon's face, “Yeah. Very cute, the 2nd cutest.”

 

Hakyeon's lips purse into a pout, “Second?”

 

“Well, Miki is the very cutest after all."

 

“Meow” calls the feline, as if reminding them of breakfast and Hakyeon grins.

 

“Well, yes then. No one can beat my Miki so I'll settle for 2nd only to her. Now come on we mustn't keep her highness waiting for her morning meal.”

 

Taekwoon laughs and takes Hakyeon’s hand as they head to his kitchen.

 


End file.
